


!!TO BE REBOOTED!!

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Other, Self-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is pretty much based off the story of my character in Jump Force just with my own twist ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

The city was being evacuated civilians were running for their lives from a mysterious force of invaders called Venoms the invasion being led by the alien tyrant called Frieza one civilian who was named; Anubis was hiding behind abandoned cars as the battle went on trying to get to safety as possible. 

When she saw her chance to run she began running the expression on her face was filled with panic Anubis stopped when she saw a large blue beam fire straight at Frieza the beam was fired by the Saiyan who was called Goku she just backed up her face being a mixture of confusing and fear these two characters fighting were from the Dragon Ball series why were they here in the real world? Why is this all happening? And, more importantly, how did it happen? 

Before she had the time to run and think two Venoms dashed towards her trying to attack her but she was saved by Trunks who came in slicing them both in half with his sword he turned his head watching Goku and Frieza fight then turned his attention to Anubis.

“Go get out of here it’s not safe here! Go, go!” Trunks shouted pushing Anubis she backed up then went back to running for her life Frieza wrapped his tail around Goku’s neck and threw him into a building the tyrant spotted the running human and made a menacing grin.

“Oh no, you don’t!” He called raising a finger a purple beam fired from his finger Anubis looked over at the beam her eyes widen and her pupils dilated as she got hit by Frieza’s Death Beam and was sent sliding across the ground crashing into some cars. Trunks watched in horror he quickly ran over to Anubis and checked her wound which had blood spilling from it she was having trouble keeping her eyes opened and shakingly looked up at Trunks he grabbed Anubis hand and placed it onto her wound.

“You’re gonna be okay stay with us!” He told her watching Anubis struggle to keep her eyes open a small A.I robot floated to Trunks side being concerned for what was going on Goku ran over and watched in shock rage started to fill him as he glared at Frieza who was enjoying this moment.

“Humans such worthless creatures… Oh, well! I shall take my leave now!” Frieza flew off while laughing Goku tried to jump in the air to fly after him but was attacked by some Venoms who were still in the city Trunks watched Goku fight the Venoms and looked back at Anubis her eyes were starting to close which was now making him even more worried.

“No, no, no stay with us we’re going to help you!” He looked at the robot that was to his side “Looks like we might have no choice… Quick give me an Umbras Cube!” 

The robot nodded to his request summoning an advanced cybernetic cube Trunks grabbed the cube and held it over Anubis’ chest watching it float into her healing her wound he let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was now breathing he and the robot looked over at Goku who walked over to them after finishing up fighting the Venoms he stretched cracking his knuckles.

“I couldn’t get the chance to go after Frieza sadly I had to take care of the remaining Venoms that were here… But, is she okay?” He asked looking at Anubis, Trunks nodded his head.

“We had to use an Umbras Cube on her but she’s alive thank god right now though it appears that she is unconscious I think we might have to bring her back to the base so she could rest up.” 

“Phew! Gotta be honest Trunks I can’t wait to get back to the base all that fighting sure did make me hungry!” Goku said happily smiling, Trunks shook his head slowly picking up Anubis the four of them including the robot teleported them away from the city heading back to their supposed base.

 

\-----

Anubis woke up in the infirmary quarters of the base her vision was a bit blurry but soon turned back to normal as she fully regained consciousness Trunks was leaning against a wall with his arms folded talking to Goku and two other people one of them had a straw hat and kind of looked like a pirate while the other person was dressed like a ninja seeing that she was awake Trunks walk over causing the other three to look at her.

“Good you’re awake now, first of all, I know your probably confused on what's going on but I’ll try to explain what happened basically what happened is that you took a pretty bad blow from Frieza’s death beam, but we were able to revive you with an Umbras Cube you became unconscious though so we took you here to rest however though… We noticed that the cube may of… Given you some superhuman powers,” Trunks explained he held over a mirror near Anubis showing that her left eye was being covered with an eye patch.

“Something happened to your eye the doctors had to cover it up but I think it may be ready to come off now.” He continued speaking as Anubis slowly took off the patch her left eye was black with the pupil being white her face turned into a shocked expression as she slowly grabbed the mirror while shaking and stared at herself in it she placed one of her hands on her eye and rubbed it being terrified of what happened to her. 

Anubis looked at Trunks with fear but became even more scared when a pink magical aura sparked from her hands “W-What just happened…?” She spoke.

“Looks like you got some powers along with that eye! That could be cool!” The pirate said with a grin on his face Anubis looked at him with a confused gaze and squinted her eyes.

“Hey… Aren’t you Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece series…?” She asked.

 

“The one and only!” He answered happily, Anubis then turned her hands to the boy dressed as a ninja.

“And, you’re Naruto from the Naruto series! H-How are you guys here!? Y-You only exist in Anime and Manga!” She asked them being very confused not knowing how this is happening, Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down.

“I know this is a lot to take in but please calm down, first of all, we don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Anubis looked at him with an uncertain expression hoping at least Trunks would clear all this up.

“Yes, we are technically not from this world however a powerful force brought us here together but with that also brought the villains from our worlds that are causing harm together Director Glover brought us together and we call ourselves Jump Force… Does that make sense?” Trunks explained the best he could hoping she would understand all this. Anubis was giving him a confused looking but nodded her head slowly holding her hand up in a thumbs up position acting like she understood every word he said even though she didn’t.

“...Alright, I see that you kind of don’t understand what I’m saying but I’m sure you’ll understand later on pretty much the point is, is that we’re trying to fix all this and make everything back to normal that’s why Director Glover founded this.” He continued speaking, Luffy shifted his arms next to his sides leaning against the wall a bit “Is she gonna join the Jump Force? If so that would be great! We can always use some new recruits!” He spoke.

Trunks looked at Luffy not knowing how to answer his question since that decision was up for Anubis to decide if she should join or not he was about to speak until he quickly got cut off by the voice of someone who just walked into the infirmary.

“She would have to go through training in order to get a better handle of her newly found powers.” Spoke, Director Glover who was the person who entered the room everyone turned their attention towards him he looked at Anubis both of them locking eyes with each other “She does have the potential to become a new recruit yes but like I just said she would have to learn how to control her abilities meaning she might have to go through a lot of training.” He added on to the topic of Anubis’ new powers.

“Hm, you do have a point there…” Trunks agreed placing one hand on his chin to think Director Glover stepped over to the bed continuing to stare at Anubis.

“What do you say? Do you want to be a member of the Jump Force?” He asked Anubis took the moment to think wondering if she should accept or decline while everyone waited to see what her answer would be her eyes moved up to face Glover.

“I’ll do it.” She answered nodding her head.


	2. Chapter 2

After recovering, Anubis stepped out of the infirmary this was still a lot to take in she just developed weird powers, characters from manga and anime are in the real world and just became a recruit for a team with said characters from manga and anime this was all just so much tot ake in.

Trunks ran out of the infirmary after Anubis and stood next to her side as she stared around the base being amazed by the design.

"Beautiful huh?" He asked, Anubis flinched not expecting him to show up and looked at him before calming down and nodded her head in agreement.

"This is pretty much our base you see we're each separated into teams which are Team Alpa, Beta, and Gamma." He explained, Anubis listened to his explanations while she looked at her hands that lit up with the same pink aura from when she first found out about her powers.

A quiver on her lip appeared as she clenched her fists and hugged herself closing her eyes out of sorrow while Trunks was talking about some things he noticed that Anubis looked upset.

"Hey... You alright?" He asked.

"I didn't want this..." Anubis replied her voice sounding shaky almost as if she was going to start sobbing her knees began shaking as she collapsed on her kneecaps with tears slowly falling down her face. Feeling sorry for her Trunks sat down next to Anubis placing his hand on her should.

"It's gonna be okay." He spoke trying to comfort her "I am very sorry that all this had to happen it's hard... I know." He continued.

Anubis sniffled rubbing her eyes to get rid of some of the tears Trunks looked at her he was about to ask if she was feeling alright now, but before he could even ask anything Naruto came in interrupting things.

The ninja walked out of the infirmary slamming his fist into the palm of his hand ready for a fight.

"Man I can't wait to train the newbie- Uh... What did I miss?" He asked seeing that Anubis and Trunks were sitting on the ground together and seeing that Anubis' eyes look puffy the two got up while Trunks cleared his throat.

"Nothing, Naruto just personal stuff going on with her um no offense but did the Director specifically say you should be the one to train her?" Asked Trunks, Naruto held his arms behind his head as he quickly looked away.

"Well... Not exactly but Goku and Luffy didn't call dibs so I feel like I should be the one to do it!" Naruto answered.

"Wait do we even know what her name is exactly?" Called Luffy who walked over Trunks's eyes widen remembering that he never even got her name everyone was so busy with what was going on that nobody even asked for her name.

"My friends call me, Anubis..." She spoke her voice now sounding soft and quiet instead of the shaky tone that Trunks heard.

"Anubis huh? Well! That's good enough for me!" Luffy smiled happily giving her a thumbs up Goku then caught up with everyone skidding to a halt.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"We found out that the newbie's name is Anubis," Naruto caught him up quickly.

"Oh cool! By the way, if you're still up for that training Glover mentioned I'd be happy to train you! I don't think I've ever trained anyone in a while hehe! I could even teach you some of my moves!" Goku offered happily this made Anubis back up looking a bit nervous she wasn't the best at making choices but she blinked as she knew exactly who would be the best person to train her.

"I think I would like Trunks to help me with this stuff..." She said this made Trunks a bit shocked so this made him back up a little.

"Are you sure?" He asked Anubis nodded her head.

"Well... I'd be happy to teach you the basics but I don't think I'm a good trainer but I'll still be happy to help!" This made Anubis have a small smile appear on her fast even though she almost got killed by Frieza and gaining powers interacting with these characters from a fictional world would be an experience she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya y'all! Sorry this took a long time for me to update I wasn't really focused on the game for a while since I was busy with other things but it wasn't until recently where I had to start over the game (Which wasn't easy to do) to remember most of the story so I can update this.
> 
> Also, I do apologize if the writing style looks different than how I first wrote it my writing style has kind of changed over the months so sorry about that ;v;
> 
> Plus it's almost 1AM and I'm very tired but I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story.


End file.
